


Book 5: Renewal

by Lord_Robbie



Series: Book 5: Renewal [1]
Category: Archer (Cartoon), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe</p><p>The series diverges from canon during Book 4 of the Legend of Korra. Each chapter takes place during Korra's youth and early adulthood. The first takes place after Sterling Archer from the TV series Archer accidentally transports his girlfriend, their child and two of their coworkers to first the Buffyverse, then the Avatarverse. The second chapter and subsequent chapters takes place after Season 4. The second chapter's setting is the day after Korra and Asami enter the Spirit World. The ISIS crew deal with their new lives and a new threat to the balance of the World. There are considerable number of flashbacks dealing with the changes from Book 4, specifically involving Shang Li.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Altered Characters  
> Senator Pam Pou-Ting - master earthbender and bisexual spouse of Cheryl Tunt, an airbender who isn't part of the Air Nation.  
> Ambassador Wu- conniving husband of Water Chief Eska and another secret master Earthbender. Last King of the Earth Kingdom  
> Sterling Archiro - Dangerous firebender, married to non-bender Lana Archiro has 3 children  
> Shang Li - combustion bender who sacrificed himself to save Asami Sato during the Battle for Republic City  
> Dong Ming - Presidential Candidate and religious fanatic. Worships Korra as his Lord and Saviour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the crazy crew of Archer meet the crazy lightning-bender Azula? Find out by reading on!

165 AG

"How the hell did we get here?" cried Pam Poovey. "Yeah, it's all Hooverish!" replied Sterling Archer. "Hooverish?' responded Sterling's angry girlfriend Lana Kane. "Like the suction thing or whatever?" asked Pam's bored girlfriend Cheryl Yuri Caroline Tunt. "No I mean the period during the twenties when President Hoover was running America before the Great Depression! God, don't you people f***ing read?" retorted Sterling Archer. "Greetings!" interrupted a grey haired woman with a knife scar across the left side of her face. "So who are AHHHH!" screamed Sterling as he was electrocuted by the strange older woman. "Archer!" cried Lana, reaching for her gun, while calming down their infant child. But the electrocution stopped even as Lana cursed the absence of her gun. "My name is Fire Princess Azula Li, sister of Fire Lord Zuko! I live with my wife Ty Lee and in another part of our villa lives our grandson Shang Li. Please follow me and I will explain!" she offered as she walked towards a large townhouse. "Okay, this woman somehow electrocuted me with her hands and no-one is going to..." "Sterling Archiro, please follow me! I will explain everything!" explained the older woman. "So how old are you anyway and are you and your wife into lesbian 4 ways?" enquired Pam. "I turned 80 yesterday, my wife will do the same 2 weeks from now!" answered Azula.

"Holy Shit Snacks! You're 80! You're like the hottest 80 year old ever! You could totally pass for 50!" expressed a shocked Pam, right arm firmly around Cheryl's waist. "Wait till you see my wife!" exclaimed a grinning Azula. "Holy crap, this place is huge!" gasped Archer. "It's ok. My townhouse in Cabo is totally bigger!" gabbed Cheryl. A woman with white-grey haired leaped down some stairs in front of her, landing with her hands on the floor, her legs raised. Despite her age, there was not a trace of sagginess of either skin nor wrinkles on her face. "I'm Ty Lee, Azula's wife and soul-mate. How do you do?" expressed the woman, offering her right hand as she balanced perfectly with her left. Pam turned to Azula and declared "Damn, Zula! You're right, you and your wife are totally foxes!" agreed Pam. Azula just grinned in reply, lifting Ty Lee to her lips. "So are we like going to have that lesbian fourway or what?" demanded a frustrated Cheryl, already beginning to strip. "Cheryl! Put your...PAM!" yelled Lana, horrified as both women denuded down to their bra and underwear. "Please come this way!" declared Azula, carrying Ty Lee in her arms.

The ISIS group followed the two women, still confused about how they arrived in this strange place. A large swimming pool greeted them. Pam and Cheryl wasted no time removing the last of their clothes and leaping into the water, not a stitch to cover their bodies. Pam's weight caused water to rise towards the group. The elderly Azula easily turned it to steam as fire escaped her legs. "Ok, I totally have to learnt that!" expressed Sterling Archer. Azula gestured to some chairs as the two lovers continued to swim and grasp at each other. "Your arrival was expected! I know that Mr Archiro accidentally brought you to a strange World of Monsters and Witches that led to Ms Kane changing into a powerful warrior. When Mr Archer was reading a book, he accidentally opened a portal that brought you here. I am pleased you are here, because I need your help. My wife and I are getting old. Our grandson is 28 years old and has struggled to control his power. 7 years ago, his sister was arrested for kidnapping. She has been sentenced to life imprisonment. Our efforts to free our granddaughter have been in vain. We need someone to watch over Shang. His health is fragile and without your help, we fear he will go mad. Since we became aware of your arrival, backstories have been created for all of you. Your friend Cheryl is a wealthy heiress with a large estate outside Republic City, where we are now. Mr Archiro is now part of the White Lotus, a powerful international organisation dedicated to world peace, who specialise in combat." "Oh yeah, that is totally..." "And Ms Poovey is now Pamela Pou-Ting, who will be applied to the government of this city. Ms Archiro, you will be her bodyguard!" explained Azula.

"Wait, why am I only a bodyguard for Pam?" demanded Lana. "Prejudice, Ms Archiro. You lack the power to create fire, air, water and earth. Your companions will have those abilities. And someone who can't bend those elements has no future in this city!" revealed Azula. "And why do I have no superpowers, but they do?" exclaimed Lana. "You gained abilities in the previous world you were in. Now each of them will have an ability. This is due to the changes that occurred in your bodies upon dimensional travel. Observe Ms Pou-Ting!" she continued, watching as Pam squealed with delight. "Look, I'm make rocks move!" exclaimed Pam, as bricks flew out of the pool. "Wow! I bet they'd hurt if you spanked me with them!" expressed a gleeful Cheryl who accidentally blew herself out of the pool. "Cheryl!" screamed Pam, launching herself out of the pool as a giant rock lifted in her in the air; like a surfboard. "You okay, babe?" asked Pam, helping Cheryl unto the flying rock. "Ms Pou-Ting can manipulate rock and earth. Which practise she will be able to control metal, sand, glass and possibly lava!" continued Azula. "Lava? That's like fire! Yay!" giggled Cheryl, jumping up and down on the rock. "Cheryl! Stop it, you're naked!" pointed out Lana, angrily. "Uh Yeah! Pam and I are naked! So what? It's not like you don't have these or this!" responded Cheryl, pointing to her privates, then Pam's.

"Azula, I am very sorry for the way these douche-bags are acting!" apologised Lana. Azula shook her head. "When I was 15, I tried to murder my brother and his closest friends. I was involved in a coup d'etat that toppled a nation and I almost murdered my sister-in-law and best friend Mai. Believe me, two young women expressing their love; bouncing around without clothes is nothing. You should have met my paternal uncle Iroh. He was like them too. I miss him. We didn't get along so well, because I almost electrocuted him to death." revealed Azula. "Jesus! Is there anyone in your family, you didn't try to kill?" exclaimed Archer. "Her father. I ended his violent, racist, power-hungry, genocidal ass!" answered Ty-Lee, leaping into Azula's arms. "You killed your father-in-law?" expressed a stunned Lana. "Well he was planning to murder his son and wipe out an entire civilization, so I feel justified. Plus I learned later; he hurt my beloved when she was a child!" explained Ty-Lee . "Our World is both simple and complete. There are 5 nations here. The Fire Nation, where we are from and I was Fire Princess and Interim Fire Lord. The Earth Kingdom, who my father tried to wipe out and I helped conquer briefly. The Northern Water Tribe led by the sadistic Unilaq, who betrayed our granddaughter. Sadly we can't punish him!" she growled. "There is the Southern Water Tribe, in theory under Unilaq's rule but essentially under the control of his banished older brother Tonraq. And finally here, the United Republic of Nations which is ruled by a representative council. The two leading members are the waterbender Tarrlok and the late Avatar's son Air Bending Master Tenzin." explained Azula.

"The United Republic of Nations? Oh my God, that is fu***** hilarious!" "Shut up, Archer! Now Azula...holy crap!" cried Lana as her daughter AJ shot a fire-blast from her left fist. Azula easily deflected it, smirking. "May the Spirit Agni be praised. Looks like the girl is a firebender!" "Wait, back up, Azula! So my daughter and my idiot fiancee can create fire at will? And how on Earth can that not be a bad thing?" exclaimed Lana. "My wife, brother-in-law, daughter, son-in-law, grandchildren, niece and great-nephew are all firebenders! And they are all wonderful people! So you should be proud that your daughter has received such a gift!" declared Ty Lee, her eyes now cold and menacing. "Yeah, Lana! Talk about rude and junk! As your boss, I order you to apologise for being such a colossal douche-bag!" declared Pam, making Cheryl giggle. "Okay, first all, I totally didn't mean to offend you two, especially seeing how awesome you have been to us! Secondly..." "There is no secondly, Lana! You freakin' insulted two nice silverfoxes who invited us into their house rather than shishkabob us! I am your boss as of now and you will do what is needed to make this right!" declared Pam, expressing a surprising sense of responsibility for perhaps the least responsible member of the team.

"Holy Crap, Pam! How the hell are you doing that?" gasped Archer, stunned as lava was surrounded the area where she and Cheryl were standing. Pam looked down to see the lava and focused her mind. The lava cooled around her. "The change that gave us all bending super-powers has changed me too! Since we are stuck here, we might as well learn what the hell is going on! Besides, I like being in charge for freaking once! Please 'Zula continue after Lana has apologised for her comments!" declared Pam, metal pulling from the wall to wrap around her fists. "Azula, I want to apologise for myself and NOT because Pam threatened me! It's just so different, the whole fire thing!" explained Lana. "We forgive you, Ms Archer. And to avoid upsetting your daughter, I suggest referring to it as it's proper name: firebending. As I said bending has become a simple of an elite within an elite. We must all work together to keep this World together. Perhaps in time, you will find a way back into your world." suggested Azula. "Thank you, Zula! It means a lot!" replied Pam, her right hand squeezing Cheryl as the airbender's arms remained firmly wrapped around her. With her left, she shook Azula's hand. A friendship had been born.


	2. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle against Kuvira.

"So do we have a plan for dealing with rebuilding this city or what?" demanded the impatient Senator Pamela Pou-Ting. She disliked this council as much as she had when Tarlok was running Republic City. She loathed the late President Reiko and rejoiced that the coward didn't survive the War. "We all must take the time to plan accordingly, Senator!" responded an exhausted Air Master Tenzin, pinching his nose with his fingers. The Senator was obnoxious and exhausting at time. "I see! So your plan is to do nothing until Avatar Korra and her sexy fiancee Asami Sato come back from their Spirit World honeymoon f***fest and fix everything! Meanwhile the City is full of people without homes and disease and starvation are rife! Great Plan, Tenzin!" she retorted, angrily. 

"Don't talk that way about my daughter!" yelled Southern Water Chief Tonraq. "And why aren't you ruling your people? I mean between you taking on the Red Lotus and charging over here, maybe you could I don't know, be home screwing your wife? Seeing that you don't actually have a Spirit damned heir to your Throne or Chiefdom or whatever since your only Kid is the freaking Avatar! Unless Korra is gonna knock up Asami, which she probably should, then what stops your Kingdom ending up like the Earth Kingdom? Maybe you should spend more time rebuilding your Kingdom which less than 5 years ago was smashed!" retorted Pam. She thoroughly disliked the presence of the Southern Water Monarch, who she viewed as lazy and incompetent. Tonraq rose to his feet, his arms covered in ice scythes. Pam did the same, her arms metal and rock. "Please everyone, let's stay calm! This will get us nowhere!" protested Tenzin. "Tenzin, your plan sucks! We have no President, no idea how to rebuild the Republic or the former Earth Kingdom, which Prince Wu so generously decided to leave leaderless! Not to mention the freaking Earth Empire soldiers who need to be paid, and what the hell are we going to do with Kuvira? I mean pardon my f***ing language, but we can't lock her up or punish her because we would have riots everywhere! Not to mention that if we don't, all her victims will go apes***! And I'm SO sorry that I am f****** pissed off that the Avatar, whose job it is to handle delicate matters like this; would rather deal with her recovery from PTSD by licking her sexy engineer fiancee's cooch; then helping us rebuild this city! Can we at least agree that shelter, food and water should be our top priorities for the citizens of Republic City? My wife has a large estate outside the City that hasn't been damaged. We are prepared to house, feed and clothes people there as a temporary solution. An election should take place like 3 months from now, after we have got everything on track! And we should totally make that shi* public, so we don't get another blasted Amon kicking our a****!" she proposed.

Tonraq shook angrily as Tenzin nodded. "That sounds like a reasonable plan. On behalf of the Air Nation, we are deeply grateful for your generosity towards Republic City. I appreciate that like everyone else, you are frustrated Senator. But Avatar Korra is recovering as well. And..." "Obviously! I mean she's like 21 and was crippled for 2 years! Not to mention, she just figured out she's bi! Not helping her situation that every Avatar since that douchebag Kuyuk has kids! But we need her! I mean she's the Avatar! And there is a nutbag running around the downtown district, who is doing an Amon! He already has like a few thousand followers and all they do is worship Korra! I sure as shi* don't want that a***hole being the new President!" interrupted the Senator. "Sorry to interrupt! I'm Lana Archiro, the Slayer, but not related to the Moon Slayer douchebag! I need to talk to the Senator about my husband!" declared a strange, dark skinned brown haired woman. "This is Lana Archiro of the Northern Water Tribe. She is kinda my personal assistant and after Harmonic Convergence, bonded with Avatar Wan's pal the Aye-Aye Spirit to become the embodiment of strength, speed, agility, shapeshifting and a heap of non-energy bending powers and become the most powerful non-bender alive! And whatever her douchebag, combustion bending, ex-White Lotus husband wants, he can screw himself!" she exclaimed. "He got beaten up, outside a pro-Avatar rally! They are talking about putting Deputy President Yuriko on trial for blasphemy against the Avatar!" revealed Lana.

"Holy shit snacks! Tonraq, Tenzin, old man Zuko; we totally need to take these guys down!" exclaimed Pou-Ting. Pou-Ting moved swiftly down the stairs as the others followed. "Damn it, Archer! It's bad enough that we've been trapped in this psycho alternative universe world for like 10 years, now we have to go take on some uber powerful cracker job!" thought Senator Pou-Ting a.k.a Pamela Poovey of ISIS. Pam was still mad about how they ended up in this world. This had irrevocably damaged the friendship between herself and Archer. She had grown angry, watching first Amon try to kidnap her and Cheryl. Then dealing with that psycho Unilaq. She sometimes wondered if waterbenders ability to change, made them unstable and freaking nuts. She thought about Shang, who had been among the few she got along with in this crazy superpowered world. After the Red Lotus began their crazy quest for whatever the hell they were doing, Shang had to go and find his psycho sister. And then got captured by Kuvira, escaped, killed Raiko and sacrificed himself fighting the giant robot Kuvira. "Damn, this sucks so hard! I hate having to be so freakin' responsible!" thought Pam. The years had changed Pam, mentally. She quickly figured out that Lana couldn't be the only sane one or they would all die. Not to mention, her wacko daughter was as crazy as her dad, constantly trying to electrocute everyone in range. She sometimes wondered about Krieger and Gillette and how they were doing. She honestly couldn't care a less about Cyril and Mallory. They were as they had always been, complete assholes. She sometimes wonder if Cyril could time travel and that he was Archer's father. That would be totally awesome.

"I am Dong Wang, servant of our Lord and Saviour Avatar Korra! Like all of you, when Kuvira attacked, I knew not how to progress. But our Lord and Saviour knew as she always did. The traitor Yuriko worked with her dark master Raiko to try to banish our mighty Lord from this great city! So that Kuvira and before her Unilaq could take Republic City. Republic City is a disgraceful name! If you choose me to represent you before our Lord and Saviour, my first act will be to rename the city in her honour! For it is as always she, that had blessed this city! All hail our Lord and Saviour Avatar Korra! This city should be the city of Korra in her great name! For she is the light that shines upon us all! See all of you, how our Lord and Saviour has blessed me!" cried Dong Wang as he rose into the air. "Holy Shit Snacks! How the hell can he...." Pou-Ting gasped even louder when Dong began fire and water bending in mid air. Rocks came to surround him. His eyes were the same though. Air seemed to whistle as they pushed the fire and water around his body. His body was purple with markings. "Our Lord and Saviour Avatar Korra has chosen me to serve the city of Korra in her absence. Long live our Lord and Saviour Avatar Korra!" "ALL HAIL OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR AVATAR KORRA!" cried the crowd.


	3. The tale of Dong and Wang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief story of two brothers, one strong, the other a follower

Dong Ming stared at the bodies as they were removed from his house. There were so many. He couldn't believe it was happening. A little flame came out of his hands as he processed this. It seemed too much. "Come little brother. Our parents are in the Spirit World now!" Wang was older by 2 years, but it could have been much more. The 7 year old was unusually tall, at least the size of a man of 16 if not more. And he spoke strangely as if he was an old man, not a boy. "Where we going?" asked Dong, he didn't understand at all. "Uncle Seng is taking the house. We have to go elsewhere! And you must say where are we going?" If you are going to accomplish anything, you must talk and walk like a success!" remonstrated Wang. "What about Mummy and Daddy?" he asked.

"You have already told! Now we leave!" he declared. Wang was in charge, like he always was. Wang was a non-bender, how he didn't know. Their parents had both been firebenders. Dong was a firebender, but not Wang. Dong didn't like their new house that Wang took them to. It was ugly and old. Wang would not hear anything else. Somehow Wang always ensured there was food when Dong came back from school. Wang would taken Dong himself and check and correct his homework.

Wang was more parent than sibling in those early days. Dong understood little other than he didn't go to school, but Dong had to. Time and years passed and Dong was in the village academy. Dong was twelve years old, slighter taller than usual. His bending had grown significantly since he developed lightning bending. He was confident in his ability. Hang was a bully, always hurting people. Until Dong defeated him easily. "Your brother used lightning bending against a non-bending student! Here at the Aang Academy of Learning, we don't tolerate that sort of brutality!" declared the pompous headmaster.

"You needn't fear, Headmaster. My brother shall be severely punished for his callousness, I assure you. Do you require anything else?" he asked. The Headmaster began to break into a sweat. So did Dong. When Wang spoke that way, no-one dared question him. Not even Uncle Seng or his son Kuno. The Headmaster bowed respectfully at Wang as the latter caught his brother's hand in a vice like grip. Wang bid the Headmaster and school goodbye as he walked away.


End file.
